Evaluations
by Jaganashi
Summary: Kurama's initial evaluation of Kuwabara had been quite like everyone else's. Unlike most people, however, Kurama was wise enough to know when some individuals deserved a second look.


(A/N: I challenged myself to write a piece that showcases some of what I admire about Kuwabara's character, seeing as how he's the fandom's most difficult to accurately portray. The writing itself was actually harder than I thought it would be, so I still feel as if I didn't do him justice. In any case, here it is! I do not own the characters)

**Evaluations**

Their battle with the Four Saint Beasts had been an interesting venture, to say the least. In the end, after a display of unconsciousness by the two humans, Kuwabara had woken first. Not only was the self-proclaimed punk willing to carry his own weight, but he had also picked his friend up off the floor without much thought. Kurama, with his rapidly healing stomach wound, hadn't argued when Yusuke had been hoisted onto the other's back. Hiei had left too quickly to care.

Their trek through the castle was completed in easy silence as each of them focused their attention on self recovery and reflection of the day's events. By the time that they had reached the outskirts, however, Kurama began to notice that the attention of the other had taken up a focus on himself. When he glanced toward the human, Kuwabara had the polite grace to look away. To focus on a particular tree or shrub. But as soon as the kitsune pretended to be otherwise preoccupied, the stare would return like a weight pressing into him. He was being watched, thought upon, perhaps even 'sized up.' Not that it bothered the once Yokai, of course. The red-head was already confident in his appraisal of the typical teenager, and was already entertaining himself with the predictable thoughts and questions that the other undoubtedly had.

"Hey, Kurama? Something's been bothering me, and I've just gotta ask. I mean, I think I know the answer. I'm pretty observant, you know?"

Kurama had not forgotten nor missed the earlier comments that had thrown his manhood into question, based on the other's own limited perception of gender roles. He recalled the words, 'girly,' and references to 'real men.' With an inward sigh, he prepared himself for the juvenile poking, prodding, and ridicule. The issues were that of the orange haired teen, and he certainly wasn't going to bother to defend or explain himself. On the contrary; the fox was intent on keeping his responses deviously vague and unsettling, perhaps even choosing to play on a simpleton's homophobia. Kurama's innate desire to toy with people was beginning to come to the surface through the fatigue.

Kuwabara shifted Yusuke's weight, placing it more equally upon a shoulder blade. "So, yeah. You don't have to answer if it's...too personal or something. I guess it's not even my business, but we're teammates now. I've just gotta know."

The red-head ran slender fingers through his hair, pulling the few stray strands into their rightful place with a smooth gesture. His voice was gentle, almost teasing. "Then by all means, allow me to...satisfy you." He hid an amused smirk and feigned ignorance as the taller man shifted uncomfortably and eyed him with some amount of uncertainty.

"Okay then. Well, I was wondering...are you, you know..." Kurama cocked an eyebrow, anticipating a number of words. Gay. Queer. Even faggot, as ugly a word as it was. "...A fox?"

The kitsune visibly stumbled, mentally cursing a stone or root that most likely existed only in his mind. People rarely surprised him, most especially once he had already established a fairly conclusive evaluation. Said evaluation of the teen had been straightforward and assuming, but it seemed that Yusuke was not the only young human street punk that was more than appearances and mannerisms would have one believe.

Kurama recovered from his stumble smoothly, as if it had never occurred. He gave the other a side-glance, replying in a neutral tone, "That's a rather strange question to ask someone that you've just met. May I inquire as to your reasons?"

Kuwabara's brows scrunched in thought, searching himself to see if there were room for any second guesses. After a few moments he shrugged, effectively expressing his feelings and readjusting Urameshi's weight with one gesture. "Well, I didn't 'just meet' you. We've fought together. Counted on each other." Kurama remained silent, never voicing the opinion that either Hiei or himself would have dispatched the tiger had the human proved too weak to do so. Other than some concern for Yusuke's life, the mission had been an act of parole and a building of bridges with Hiei. Kuwabara had actually been of little concern to the demon, who now felt to be at a surprising disadvantage. Apparently this seemingly shallow and predictable teenager had given him a more thorough analysis than Kurama had done in return. That rarely happened to the kitsune, and it effectively surprised him.

When Kurama neglected to react to Kazuma's words, the street punk continued by way of explanation, "At first I thought you were just kinda girly. Maybe you couldn't cut it, being masculine and tough. And the flowers still kinda throw me." He had a moment of looking bewildered before regaining his train of thought. "But the way you move. The way you stand. Just in the way you look at people. I dunno. It just screams 'fox.' I thought it was saying 'girl' at first, then I thought 'cat,' but it's definitely fox."

Now it was the teen's turn to look at the other through a side-long glance, the first hint of doubt creeping into his voice. "Right?"

Yusuke knew, of course. Kurama had been the one to confess it to him in what he had assumed would be his final hour. Hiei had known, for his involvement in the fire demon's schemes had been largely due to the legends and stories that his previous self had earned through the years. But the kitsune had been intent on keeping as much of that knowledge out of the human world as possible, assuming the dark haired teen to be the only exception. Kurama was nothing if not able to adapt, and he began reassessing his evaluation of the taller human. "You are, in fact, rather accurate in your conjecture."

Said fox spent the next few minutes forming answers to questions that never came. Instead, the silence settled upon the three of them much like the warm fog that they trailed through. When one of them finally spoke, again it was not what Kurama had been anticipating.

"Dammit, where the heck is this portal supposed to be? They dump us into this hell-hole, then just leave us to do the dirty work without so much as a trail of bread crumbs. Like they don't even count on us coming back!"

Kurama's lips twisted into a wry smirk. "Yet another astute observation. The spirit world is not all that human lore would have it to be. Youkai are punished for following their nature while human children are sent to do a killer's work."

Kuwabara scoffed at that, taking an almost defensive tone. "What children?" When he received a lightly amused look, he frowned. "And you're what? A whole year older? Maybe two. I guess that makes you a man and me a child, huh?"

Kurama gave a shake of his head, the amusement still visible if one looked hard enough. And by this point, Kazuma was looking hard. "Less than a quarter of your lifespan is behind you. That is all that I meant."

Not for the first time in this conversation, Kuwabara found himself frowning in thought over his new comrade. His eyes bored into the lithe fighter, finally deciding on what the newest inkling of a hunch was telling him. "How old _are_ you?"

This time, Kurama was expecting the question. When a person began to continuously surprise him, the fox found himself steering the conversation into more predictable directions. While the unexpected was often the most informative, there was still a certain comfort in control. Manipulative, but efficient. "Older than this current life. That's about the only thing of consequence in this particular conversation."

The human felt as if he were being brushed off, but he let it go. Let it not be said that Kazuma Kuwabara did not know when to pick his fights. "Well, if you're a fox I guess that does mean more than this fourteen, fifteen years." Then again, having the last word did hold a certain appeal.

The kitsune grinned, bright green eyes darting to meet black ones. "Indeed. So it appears we have at least this in common."

In response to the questioning look, Kurama elaborated. "It appears that neither of us are what we seem."

Kuwabara made a dismissive sound, his eyes watching the path that they walked. "Nah, I'm not exactly the type to hide who I am. "

This was met with a small smile, as Kurama felt comfortable with his new understanding. "I'm sure it's quite unintentional, but there's a certain...depth to you that can be easily overlooked."

The taller teen's face contorted into something between a smile and a frown, making him almost grimace awkwardly. Depth was a good thing, but the fact that it was 'easy' to overlook was kind of insulting. "I'm...uh...not really sure if that was a compliment."

Kurama chuckled, letting his newfound respect show in his assuring smile. "Trust me, Kuwabara. It's certainly a compliment."


End file.
